Our Forever
by mamia11
Summary: Danny and Sam are newlyweds and there life togther is just beginning. However, after 3 years Vlad returns alive and well and he has big plans for them which will lead to heartbreak and possible separation. Plus a huge surprise that will change there lives forever! Making there journey far from over. Sequel to "A Thousand Years" and part of "Phantom Forever" Trilogy.
1. Honeymoon Disaster

**Hey guys hope you'll enjoy this sequel to "A Thousand Years". I just wanted to let you know that all the rights go towards the people who created Danny Phantom and that I don't own any Danny Phantom stuff. That's all I have to say for now** **so Enjoy!**

* * *

Honeymoon Disaster

Sam's POV

_I could feel the cool wind blowing on my face and running through my hair. I laid in a field of violet flowers. I looked to the sky and watched as the clouds moved. I felt someone's hand reach for mine. I turned and smiled. I gasped his hand tightly and stared into the eyes of my love. He gave a grin. We stared into each other's eyes for a while, until he spoke._

"_My beautiful wife. . ." Danny whispered._

"_I love you so much," I replied._

"_I love you more," _

_Then we kissed and it felt so really. I began to hear someone calling my name and before I knew it everything started to become clear._

"Sam it's time to wake up." I heard Danny say.

I began to open my eyes and realized I was in a car. That's right . . . we're currently on our Honeymoon. I looked to Danny and realized I was sleeping on his shoulder in his arms. He kissed my forehead and held my hand.

"I had a beautiful dream," I said sleepily.

"Was I in the dream?" He asked.

"Yeah we were laying on a field of violet flowers looking at the sky."

"Sounds peaceful,"

"It was, but now I'm glad we get to enjoy out honeymoon together."

"We're almost there, but after this we have to get on a boat the rest of the way."

"That's fine as long as I'm with you."

We kissed briefly and then the car stopped. I looked out the window and saw the boat. We stepped out of the car and Danny paid the driver and the guy thanked him and drove away. Danny hoped on the boat with our luggage and extended his hand, which I gladly took. He began to start the boat and started to drive us away. I sat down as he stood driving the boat. He looked to me and smiled. I could see the island up ahead and I knew we were close. For our Honeymoon Danny and I wanted to go somewhere remote where no one could bother us.

Once we got to the island and were greeted by two native people. They fun the island and have kindly let us stayed at their second house for our Honeymoon. They led us to our house and when we went inside, it was beautiful. Everything was just natural. There was a glass sliding door, that le right outside the beach and was currently opened. I could smell the beach from here. I looked to Danny who was thanking them for their generosity as did I. Once we were alone we started to unpack our stuff.

I looked at the clock and it was already 3 AM. I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me as I put the last of my stuff away. I felt warm arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my head.

"Tired?" Danny asked.

"It's been a long day," I replied.

I turned to face him and then I stared at our bed. I just realized that Danny and I just got married hours ago. It took us a private jet, a car, and a boat just to get here. Tonight was going to be our first night together. It's not like we've never slept in the same bed, but we've never done anything. So tonight was going to be our first night . . . I felt myself getting nervous all of a sudden. I realized I had been gripping on to Danny and let go. I moved away from him and headed for the bathroom, but then he reached for my hand and stopped me.

"Sam its ok . . . I know what you're thinking, but don't worry about it. There's no rush, I know you're nervous, but you don't need to be. I can wait till you're ready." Danny said and I hugged him in thanks.

As I got ready for bed, I already saw Danny sleeping. I turned off all the lights and realized that the moon was shining the room. I went to go sleep beside him. I laid my head on his chest and watched his adorable sleeping face. I started to feel even more nervous now, because I knew someday we'll start a family and to that well . . . you know . . . Danny loves me and I know he would never do anything I dislike. He's cherishes me and protects me. He really cares and loves me.

I kissed Danny on the lips and I saw him starting to wake up. He started to rip his eyes and then he looked at me confused.

"Is something wrong Sam?" He asked still sleepy.

"I'm ready," I whispered.

"What?"

"Danny you love me right with all your heart?"

"Of course isn't that the reason why were married?"

"Yes and since you love me I'm ready."

"Are you sure Sam, because I can wait like I said there's no ru . . ."

"Like I said I'm ready, your love is all I need to be ready."

Without another moment I kissed Danny and he started to kiss back. I felt his arms wrap around me as he held me gently. Are kisses were light, but then became like a hungry. That night we embraced for the first night and I honestly don't regret it. Our love is strong and pure. Besides I trust Danny with all my heart and know that he'll make one great husband.

Danny's POV

I woke up early and saw that the clock said 8 AM. I got dressed and looked at Sam who was still sleeping. She looked so at peace. I pulled the covers over her more and kissed her on the forehead and I saw her smile.

"Danny," She whispered in her sleep.

I grinned and left a note beside her. I decided to go make some breakfast for the both of us and then take a stroll on the beach. Once I stepped outside I felt the sea breeze blow though my hair. I felt so relaxed and stressed free. I finally didn't have to worry about ghost or anything and just focus on Sam. I smiled thinking about that. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a bottle in the ocean. I went to pick it up and there was a message in it. Message in a bottle . . . funny . . . I took the note out and began to read the message.

"Congratulations on your marriage, I wish you two happiness. From yours truly Vlad."

I dropped the bottle in the sand and fear began to rise in me. Three things popped in my head that moment. One Vlad was still alive, two he knows where Sam and I are, and three he's definitely planning something.


	2. Danger Lurking

Danger Lurking

Sam's POV

I went the warmth of the sun beaming on my eyes. I slowly began to open my eyes. In front of me was the glass sliding door open to where I could see the beach. I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes and then I noticed a note next to me.

"_Dear Mrs. Fenton,_

_I have prepared breakfast for us and it is waiting in the dining room. If you don't see me, I'm probably on the beach taking a stroll. I'll be back soon . . ._

_Love always, Mr. Fenton"_

I smiled and put the note beside the bed on the night stand. I grabbed the sheets and covered it around me and headed to the bathroom. Once I was changed and ready I went into the kitchen. Danny wasn't there, or in the dining room. I saw though that we had made my favorite, even though I knew he dislike them. Tofu pancakes! Feeling thankful that he did that, I decided to make him regular pancakes, since I know he prefers that more.

Once I finished them, I realized that Danny still wasn't back yet. How long as he been gone for? I decided to go head and fine him. I took one step outside and saw him from a distance staring at something in his hand. I tried to call him, but he didn't hear me. I decided to just walk to him and right when I was close enough I called his name.

"Danny!" I called.

I saw him quickly turn and put whatever he was staring at in his hands in his pocket. He came up to me with a smile.

"Sorry I wasn't at the house; I thought you'd still be sleeping by the time I get back." Danny said.

"Well I realized you weren't in bed and then I found your note. Once I went into the kitchen and dining room you weren't there. I saw that you made my favorite breakfast and decided to make yours too."

"Regular pancakes!"

"Regular pancakes,"

"I knew there was a reason why I married you."

Danny kissed my cheek and I started to laugh. After that he took my hand and led me back to the house. We enjoyed breakfast together and then we decided to go explore the island a little more. I changed into a more beach look where I have a purple bathing suit on with a black skirt that has a slit on the side showing one leg. Danny changed too, but he seemed a little off today. Then I remembered that thing he was staring in his hands. I wonder what it was.

Once we started to hike I started to take pictures of all the nature around us. I sometimes saw Danny staring at me which made me blush, but he would just laugh. After a while of hiking we made it to a little pond area. Danny found a vine and a tall rock and swung into the pond doing that Tarzan yell. I laughed at his goofy face as he came up from the water. I set my camera down and sat near the water. I watched as Danny called me to go into the water, but I refused because I really didn't feel like it.

"Ah cramp!" Danny yelled as he fell in the water.

I stood up immediately and watched for him to pop up any second. I called his name, but no answer. Fear started to rise and I bent over closer to the pond and saw bubbles. I gave a confused look, but then I saw Danny pop up and he pulled me in. When I rose from the water I splashed water in his face.

"You had my scared to death Danny!?" I yelled trying hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it!" He replied.

We both burst out laughing and I felt myself being lifted in the water by Danny. I was no looking down into his icy blue eyes and smiled. We kissed in the pond and then I started splash water in his face and he joined in too. Then he took me on the tall rock and handed me the vine. I took a deep breath and I felt his hands on my shoulders which made me feel confident. I took a running start and swung into the pond. When I came from above water Danny cheered making feel happy.

Not long after he sung in again splashing into the water next to me. We stayed in the water for a while, until it started getting late. We headed back to the house. I took a shower first and let the cool water fall on my skin and hair. Then Danny went to take a shower. I found his pants that he was wearing today on the ground. Men can be just so messy! Once I picked it up something fell out of his pocket. I picked it up and it was a note. I began to read it and my eyes went wide with fear. I dropped his pants and heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey Sam I was thinking maybe for tomorrow we could go star gazing and have a bonfire." Danny suggested.

He saw his pants on the ground and then saw what I was holding in my hand. He face fell from happiness to fear. I pushed that note on his chest hard making him tumble back a little.

"How long have you been hiding that from me!?" I questioned.

"Just calm down Sam, it's not as bad as you think." Danny replied.

"Not bad! Danny Vlad's back after 3 years and sends a message to you! Obviously he has something planned for you! Why didn't you tell about this!?"

"I didn't want you to worry . . . We're on our Honeymoon and I just wanted to spend some quality time with my new wife."

"Still this is pretty important."

"I know, but I know how you can be Sam. You worry too much and I just want you to relax and be happy." He said as I held one hand with his hand and the other placed on his cheek.

"I am happy Danny and your right I do worry. I worry that something bad might happen to you and I'll never see you again." I said and I felt him move my hand up against his chest and he kissed it.

"From now on I'll tell if anything bad is going to happen. I'm not going anywhere Sam, I promise. Besides if Vlad was going to attack he would have already attacked. I don't think he'll do anything, until we're back in Amity Park where there are more people."

I knew I should trust in Danny's words, but I still can't shake the feeling like something bad is going to happen. I felt him kiss my lips briefly and then he guided me to the bed. Where I laid on his chest with his arms wrapped around me and began to drift asleep.

Vlad's POV

I watched as Daniel and his new wife fall asleep from a distance. I gave a small grin. I'll let them have their little honeymoon now, but once there back in Amity Park . . . well it'll be a surprise.


	3. Adjusting Back to Reality

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting new chapters in a while, but lately I've been pretty busy, plus not feeling to good either. However, I'll try to post new chapters at least once a week or even more it just depends how busy I am. Anyways please keep reviewing and enjoy!**

* * *

Adjusting Back to Reality

Sam's POV

Days went by as Danny and I enjoyed the last of our Honeymoon. We had a lot of fun. We did everything we wanted to do like stargazing, going to the beach, and just exploring the island. Of course we did some other things, but I don't really wanna talk about it. While our Honeymoon was fun, it still didn't change the fact that Vlad could be anywhere. After receiving that message we haven't heard from him since. I know Danny didn't want me to worry, but lately that's all that's been in my mind, since I found out.

Today would be our last day on our Honeymoon and Danny decided to surprise me for today. It was still morning, but I knew he had something all day planed. He entered our room and grabbed my hands and pulled me off the bed.

"Are you ready for our final day together?" He asked while leading me out the door of our room.

"Yes, but what's the rush?" I questioned laughing.

"You'll see,"

He told me to close my eyes which I did as he led me somewhere. I felt the sand touch my feet as we continued keep waking, after a bit of walking. I felt him siting me in something. Once he told me to open my eyes, I was speechless. There in front of me was breakfast in front of us with a beach view on the beach! I could hear the waves crashing and could see the ocean. It was really beautiful. After enjoying the view we both enjoyed breakfast together. After we went one more time hiking together, expect Danny found this cool spot and wants to so me it.

I followed him up the trail and once we reached our destination my eyes widen in amazement. A hot spring was right in front of me. I put my foot in and it didn't feel hot, but warm. Danny came over and we both got in. I felt so relaxed and at peace. I wish our Honeymoon vacation never ended. Of course we would have to go back eventually. After the hot spring Danny had plan a beach dinner for us. He really knew how to make a girl happy.

As the night grew darker, there was one more thing he had for us to do. He took off his shirt exposing his chest and took my hand and led me to the ocean. We went night swimming under the full moon. We played, laugh, and kissed and wish this night would never end. However, reality would eventually catch up to us.

Danny's POV

I woke up early and saw Sam laying on me which made me smile. I kissed the top of her forehead and started to get ready. Not long after Sam woke up and got ready as well. Today was the day we'd be back in Amity Park and well we were excited and yet, nervous. Vlad hasn't shown himself yet, but we hope that it stays that way. It took us once again a boat, car, and plane to get us home. It was a long ride, but worth it to see everyone.

Once Sam and I got off the plane we say millions of people waiting for us. I could see news people trying to get my attention and started asking me questions, but honestly I really wasn't in the mood for this. I just got off a long flight. I quickly took Sam's hand and led her away.

"Looks like someone's popular," Sam joked.

"What else is new?" I replied and we both laughed.

"It's about time you two showed up!" A voice said.

We turned our head toward the voice and smiled. There in front of us was our family and friends. We greeted them with hugs.

"How was the flight?" Tucker said.

"Long and tiring . . . honestly I'd rather fly back then take a plane with uncomfortable seats." I said rubbing my back.

"Well at least your back now in Amity Park now."

"Yeah, it's good to be home. There's something I have to tell you, but not right now." I said glancing at Sam who was talking to Jazz.

"Alright first thing tomorrow then."

"Sure"

Sam's POV

"I want to know every detail about your Honeymoon. I hope Danny really knew how to treat a girl." Jazz said.

"He actually did, but I'll tell you more of what happened later. I really need to just sleep." I replied.

"Of course! We actually have a big surprise for you two!" Ms. Fenton exclaimed.

"You'll love it!" Mr. Fenton shouted.

I stared at Danny confused as everyone else just smiled creepy at us. Once we got our luggage they drove us to somewhere familiar. We were heading somewhere in the woods. Once we got there I looked to Danny who was surprised as I was. Once the car stopped Danny and I were the first people to get out. I still couldn't believe what I saw.

"Is this . . ." I asked.

"Yup, Vlad's mansion." Tucker replied.

"I don't understand, this is our surprise?" Danny questioned.

"Don't you get it Danny this is your new home you and Sam both." Jazz replied.

"We thought since Vlad isn't going to come back here, that you should make this your new home. Plus I had a few of my men check the place out and do some remodeling. No more Packers, just the stuff you two like is inside. Also I got this whole place covered with security cameras and ghost detecting stuff. So you're all good." Tucker explained.

"This is . . . amazing you all did this for us." I asked.

"You're part of the Fenton family now Sam. It's time for you and Danny to start a life together as a married couple and the first thing you'll need is a home." Ms. Fenton said as I hugged her.

"Thank you Ms. Fenton." I replied.

"We're family now Sam you can call me Mom"

"And you can all me Dad" Mr. Fenton said hugging both of us now as I started to laugh.

Danny's POV

I watched as my family was hugging Sam and I smiled. They're getting along so well, I knew Sam was for me. I looked at Tuck and gave him a hug.

"Couldn't have done this without you man. Thanks for everything." I thanked.

"What are best bro's for?" He replied and we both laughed.

I quickly saw Sam call Tucker over and he went to her. I watched as she whispered something to her and he nodded and they hugged. She looked at me and came by my side.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"It's a secret." She whispered as she placed one finger on her lips.

I looked at her confused and she smiled. Suddenly my ghost senses kicked in. I quickly grabbed Sam and pulled her behind me. I looked around and didn't see anyone. I saw my parents grab their ghost hunting weapons and stood in there fighting positions. Suddenly I saw a rock break one of the windows of our new home. I quickly turned into a ghost and went to check it out myself. As I flew into the broken window, I saw the rock on the ground. I saw something attached to it and picked up the rock. I began to read.

"_Home sweet home"_

I knew who it was from and it was clear to me that now I have to be on my feet at all times. I guess it's time for me to adjust back to reality . . .


End file.
